Absurda Cenicienta
by Utau Butterfly Hoshina
Summary: Una traicion un amigo una nueva historia song-fic Amuto


**Hola amigos aquí llegue con un Amuto combinado con lo menos que se puede de Tadamuto espero que les guste**  
**Este songfic fue basado en la canción Absurda Cenicienta de Chenoa**  
**Espero que les guste es el primer Songfic no sean malos conmigo**  
**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen a mi si no a las queridas Peach-Pit**

-No lo puedo creer…no lo quiero creer… tu no me hiciste esto… tu no Tadase-kun tu no-sollozaba una joven en el cuarto que le correspondía  
-Amu-chan vas a bajar a cenar?-pregunto su madre desde la cocina  
-No mama, no tengo hambre gracias

Contesto como siempre no se escuchaba mal su voz por el esfuerzo que había puesto en eso, mientras ella solo recordaba aquella noche con mucho dolor e intentando no recordar y esa canción que puso su hermana en la radio no ayudaba mucho

_**En un bar de mi barrio que, no quiero recordar**_

_Flashback_

Entro en un bar una linda jovencita de cabellos rosas y ojos color miel la joven paró en seco al ver a dos personas conocidas de ella besándose no evitar derramar lagrimas ya que una de las personas que estaba en aquel beso era un rubio (Hitori Tadase) su actual novio y la otra persona era una joven de cabellos marrón (Yukki Yaya) su amiga, ella juro escuchar que algo se rompía, pero los jóvenes que continuaban con el beso no se habían percatado de que la joven estaba ahí se limpio las lagrimas no le iba a dejar verla llorar.

_**Y con mis ojos logré ver,**_

-Hitori Tadase!!-grito atrayendo la atención del joven  
-Amu-chan ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto el chico pero sin soltar la muchacha  
-Tú me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que viniera no lo recuerdas?-dijo la joven seria  
-No ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo sin soltar a la otra  
-Para esto querías que viniera? – Hizo una pausa sin recibir respuesta de ninguno de los dos después continuo - gracias muchas gracias –dijo Amu sinceramente  
-qué?? –Pronunciaron ambos  
-Si el que me haya avisado esto le doy las gracias porque ahora continuare con mi vida - dijo haciendo que todos los presentes se enteraran

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron sin habla y la jovencita al saber que nada iban a hacer decidió volver a su casa, así salió firme de aquel bar con su mente ordenada pero con un poco de confusión en eso salió del bar dirigida a su casa. Llego a su casa y subió a su cuarto ahí se desmorono.

_Fin del flashback_

_**Mi reina decías,**_

Amu seguía sollozando en su cama abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondiendo la cabeza ente las rodillas

-Amu-chan le ocurre algo-dijo uno de sus charas a la joven  
-No nada… Ran… porque lo dices??-dijo ella con un hilo de voz  
-Amu-chan no nos tome el pelo q cosa te hizo Tadase?? Recuerde q somos parte de usted-le dijo Mikki con voz fuerte  
-Nada todo está bien tranquilas-dijo ella dándoles la cara  
- Esta bien pero si nos necesitas estamos aquí-desu –le dijo su acariciándole la cabeza

Sus tres primeras Charas se fueron sin más a jugar al balcón pero Dia antes de irse le dedico una sonrisa muy reconfortante, la hizo sonreír sin decirle una palabra Dia si que era especial

_**Repetidamente te pedí, más de una explicación,**_

Al día siguiente los padres de Amu habían salido y ella se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero cierto joven rubio se encontraba a la entrada de la casa de Amu

-Van-dijo un Suu y abrió la puerta  
-A hola Suu busco a Amu-chan podrías hablarle???-dijo Tadase  
-De que podemos, podemos hablarle, de q ella quiera recibirte lo dudo-dijo fríamente Miki  
-Pasa espera a bajo y si ella no quiere recibirte te avisamos-dijo por ultimo Ran

Cuando dejaron entrar a Tadase entra todos escuchan unas risas eran Dia y Amu después Amu empezó a cantar

Ya no me digas lo siento no tienes cara de arrepentimiento ya vas con los amigos de repuesto ellos saben bien lo que paso. Si lo que dices es cierto, mañana la llamamos y veremos cómo sueltas cuanto nos queremos sonríes porque no tienes valor. Ya no me digas lo siento. -Termino de cantar Amu

Bajo las escaleras con un hermoso vestido blanco, el cabello agarrado en dos colitas y zapatos blancos

-A q haces aquí Tadase-kun no deberías de estar con Yaya-chan, chicas podrían retirarte por favor-dijo tranquila la joven  
-Quería hablar contigo-dijo el algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su "novia"

-Bien te escucho siento de que quieres hablar con migo??-dijo la joven enojada  
-De algo muy importante Amu así que quieras o no me vas a escuchar-dijo tomándola y haciendo que se sentara en el sillón  
-Que quieres de mi Tadase-dijo la chica  
-Lo nuestro tiene que acabar Amu yo jamás podre olvidar a Yaya-chan-dijo el  
-Enserio que yo recuerde eso de que terminamos quedo bastante claro anoche-dijo enojada

_**Y con mis manos romperé,  
**_

Tadase salió de la casa rápidamente al parecer Amu no lo quería ver más. Amu quedo en el sillón sentada pensando salió a caminar sin rumbo. Se encontró con Yaya quien corrió a verle

-Amu podemos hablar? –dijo Yaya poniéndose enfrente de ella  
- De qué? – La miro como siempre  
- Bueno tu sabes de…  
- El amar a una persona no c controla si me disculpas tengo prisa por ir a un lado y voy tarde

_**Mi reina decías,**_

La dejo ahí y se fue rápidamente esa canción q su hermana le había puesto ayer seguía en su cabeza parecía encajar perfectamente la quería escuchare completa ya q ayer a Ami la obligaron a apagar la radio cuando paso por una tienda que estaba poniendo esa canción se quedo en el banco de enfrente tomando un helado escuchando la canción que apenas comenzaba.

_**Repetidamente recordé, que quise ser feliz.**_

Alguien la distrajo de escuchar ya q le quito su helado para molestarle, el único que podía hacer eso saliéndose con la suya. Aquel chico mayor, peli azul, aquel que le sacaba una sonrisa después de sus travesuras, con quien podía ser ella misma, aquel neko hentai como le gustaba llamarlo.

-Hola Ikuto –dijo con desgana  
- Amu? –pregunto Ikuto al ver que no lo regañaba ni le pegaba o algo parecido  
-mande

-Estas bien? que tienes? –pregunto sabía que no era su asunto pero no quería ver a su querida Amu tan mal si bien era cierto que ella estaba con Tadase no tenia porque alejarse de ella  
- la canción- contesto sin más  
- la canción? – empezó a escuchar la canción- Que tiene que ver eso? Espera no me querrás decir que…

- si quiero decir eso Tadase beso a otra!!!- dijo casi gritando y con lagrimas en los ojos también lazándose a abrazar a Ikuto  
- lo siento mucho Amu que vas a hacer?  
- no ya lo hice… rompí con Tadase

- Amu…yo…lo siento…no c q hacer…o que decir para que te sientas mejor  
- no hagas nada Ikuto solo abrázame por favor… no me dejes  
- nunca lo hare Amu

Amu se aferro mas al la camisa de Ikuto por alguna razón se sentía, protegida, querida, segura y eso que había dicho de que nunca la dejaría le había borrado de la mente porque estaba llorando y escucho de nuevo la canción

_**Mi reina decías,**_

No ya no lloraría Ikuto estaba con ella y a él no la gustaba verla llorar no ni una lagrima mas no valía la pena. Se separo de Ikuto y lo miro

-Gracias estoy mejor  
-que bien me alegro mucho

Después de que ambos se separaron Ikuto se comenzó a comer de nuevo el helado de Amu viendo que ella estaba mejor Amu se enojo por esto empezaron a jugar a Amu incluso se le olvido el porqué estaba triste. Ikuto el acompaño a casa Amu se había divertido mucho así que se olvido de que Ikuto era mayor y que su padre se pondría como loco cuando lo viera. Y así pasó. Su madre termino invitando Ikuto a cenar y su padre termino por agradarle Ikuto. El se despidió y Amu subió a su cuarto.

_**Mi reina decías,**_

Una semana después Amu se había olvidado de todo completamente gracias a Ikuto y sus padres habían terminado pensando que ellos dos eran novios pero Amu por pena no lo decía hasta que hacía una semana exactamente Ikuto le pidió a Amu ser novios ella acepto gustosa.

-La absurda cenicienta termino  
-Que dijiste Amu  
-Nada te quiero Ikuto  
-Yo no  
-que?!?!?!?!  
-Yo te amo Amu  
- n///n y yo a ti

Se besaron y así termino en final feliz esta absurda cenicienta

**Espero les haya gustado y lean mis otros Fic que ya termine **

**-Reinos  
-No me puedo negar**

**Gracias dejen Reviews**

Ok me lo advirtieron me dijeron que borrara las letras de los song-fic's ¬¬ que problemáticos son pero no voy a borrar los fic eso jamás!!!!! Solo las letras y pondré la canción n_n eso hare juju así que bueno les pongo abajito del título la canción y de quien es y les pondré solo la primera línea de la estrofa a ver si no me regañan también por eso


End file.
